


Be My King

by sso_Viktor7



Series: Dark AU [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: Darko finally asks Viktor if he wants to be at his side to rule the New World.





	Be My King

Ocean waves crashed on the rocks, spraying saltwater in the air that created miniature rainbows for a split second. The Moorland shore looked as serene and beautiful as ever, save for the Dark Core workers bustling around their cargos and ships all day long. The workers spoke in code to each other, practically a second language that was necessary if you wanted to work for Darko Core. It seemed like a normal day for anyone that looked at the shore.

Leaning against one of the containers was the hooded figure of Viktor, watching the workers do their thing. He was waiting for them to finish loading up the cargo ship that would take him to the Dark Core oil rig, where he had promised to attend Mr. Sands’ meeting. He couldn't risk being seen, so they told him to wait to get on so it'd be easier to just hide among the containers.

“Mr. Hurricane, the ship is ready.” One worker barked, and Viktor stood upright, nodding.

He made his way onto the cargo ship, and walked among the containers, hidden from any prying eyes. He reached the captain's cabin, and sat next to the rugged worker, leaning back once the ship began its journey across the ocean to the oil rig.

It was a few hours before the sky grew dark, and thunder rumbled above. Flashes of lightning showed the outline of a brightly lit oil rig in the distance, and Viktor smiled to himself. He was so close now. It was a few more minutes when the cargo ship landed, but Viktor was the first to be let out with two guards as his escorts. He was the most precious cargo in that ship; no harm was to come to him.

Workers gave him salutes when he walked by, and it made him feel powerful, washing away whatever anxiety was there before. When they reached the conference room, the guards stood at the door, letting Viktor walk inside alone. The room was lit with a blend of orange and red lights, a large and circular dark wood table sat in the middle with a map of the world, and Mr. Sands stood at the head of the table.

“Welcome home, Viktor.” Mr. Sands greeted, looking up from his map.

Viktor dipped his head. “It is a pleasure to be back, Mr. Sands.”

Viktor glanced at Darko, and caught him already doing the same. They gave each other coy smiles, then turned their attention back to Mr. Sands as he began to speak. The meeting was about more plans for them to get their fourth general, and to get her horse, and other business things Viktor had nothing to do with. 

As the meeting came to an end, the Dark Riders were the first to leave along with Viktor, but not before Darko laid a message in his head.  _ “Head to my quarters.” _ The message said, and Viktor smiled, doing as told. He walked into the room, making himself at home and taking off his black cloak and riding boots. This left him with a gray t-shirt, black jeans, and red socks; which oddly matched the red carpet. The room was a mixture of black and red, with the king size bed against the center wall having a red cover with black blankets. A black dresser was directly across from the bed, and a window opened to a view of the turmoiled ocean outside, with black curtains leaving only a sliver of inside look to the room.

Viktor plopped down on the bed, looking up at the black ceiling that was decorated with a sort of hologram of the universe. Stars burst in the distance, and meteors shot through as shooting stars. It was a truly mesmerizing thing, and Viktor's favorite thing of his lover's bedroom.

“Enjoying yourself?” Darko's voice sliced through the silence.

Viktor sat up, smirking as he saw his lover's back facing him, only wearing his black tank top and black jeans. “Yes, actually, but much more now that you're here.”

Darko turned around, red eyes glimmering playfully. “You tease me, kitten.” He smirked and walked over, crawling onto the bed and pushing Viktor onto his back 

Viktor reached up his hands, cradling Darko's face in them.  _ Aideen… He was breathtaking. _ He ran a hand through his flaming red hair, and pulled him down into a kiss. The kiss was gentle, much more gentle than what was usually done in these quarters. A flutter rose in Viktor's stomach when Darko pulled away to look at him in the eyes. It was a look of such interest and fascination.

“My love, you are a work of art…” Darko breathed, pushing a strand of Viktor's curly hair out of his face.

Viktor chuckled and leaned up, kissing Darko on the lips briefly. “I could say the same for you, darling.” He smiled.

Darko smirked. “But of course.” He said as he laid down beside Viktor, making the boy turn to lay on his side and look at him.

They stayed like this for a while, simply enjoying each other's company and warmth. It wasn't the first time a quiet, heartfelt moment like this happened, but they were a bit rare. It wouldn't have surprised Viktor if Darko only wanted a fling out of this, something to do to relieve the stress; but with how he was acting recently, it gave Viktor the feeling that maybe this could be something so much more than a fling.

The silence was comfortable, with nothing to make it strange; until Viktor opened his mouth against his brain's strongest wishes. “Darko, what are we?”

_ More silence _ . And Viktor began to panic.

Darko opened his eyes and looked at Viktor through slightly hooded red eyes. He leaned in once again, capturing Viktor's lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss. His hand roamed down to the younger's waist, and the other stayed on his face. When they pulled away, there was a different kind of air around them, and Darko sat up with Viktor following.

“I would be lying if I said that I did not want this to be a more… Serious thing.” Darko admitted, keeping eye contact with Viktor. “I have one thing to ask of you to make this official.”

Viktor's eyes lit up, and he sat up straighter as a response to the joy. “Yes, anything, my darling.”

Darko looked at Viktor seriously, yet lovingly, and grabbed both of his hands, squeezing them softly. “Will you rule the New World at my side as my king once we win?”

Viktor's mouth went dry, and his eyes lit up even more. “Yes!” He breathed and leaped onto Darko, who chuckled in response.

Darko looked up at Viktor softly, running a hand through his curly hair. “You shall be magnificent, my king…”


End file.
